Go! Go!
by Okami-chan4
Summary: Fic un peu special, Harry s'ennuie et decide de découvrir le secret de Malfoy... (présence de SLASH)!


Warning : mention de l'homosexualité pas encore de slash a proprement parlé mais sa va venir donc...  
  
Rating :PG (sa peut changer)  
  
Couple : vous verrez bien  
  
Disclaimer :Ah ! si seulement le merveilleux monde d'HP m'appartenait... mais non, je suis complètement fauchée moi et sans Draco _   
  
Note :si l'idée de ma fic n'est pas nouvelle, si il s'avérait qu'une fic d'un tel genre a déjà été faite je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas copier c'est une idée qui viens de mon pitit cerveau détraqué (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir)  
  
Note 2 : je m'excuse du nombre effroyable de fautes d'orthographe qu'il doit y avoir et de mon humour tordu  
  
Bonne lecture et les reviews sont pas de refus :D  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ °~°~  
  
Go ! Go !  
  
« Et voilà, nous entamons notre septième et dernière année dans la merveilleuse école qu'est Hogwarts. Une année qui sera j'en suis sûre encore plus formidable, magique, fantastique que toutes celles que nous avons passés ici. Une année pleine de rebondissements et d'aventures, une année faîte de joie et de bonheur. Une année que nous n'oublierons pas, elle restera la plus marquante et la plus importante de notre vie. Préparons-nous mes amis a vivre une année SENSATIONNELLE »  
  
C'est avec un air important que Ronald Weasley, préfet des Griffondors et petit-ami de celle qui deviendrait sans nul doute majeure de sa promotion, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger, prononçât ce discours à l'assemblée de ses compagnons de septième année réunis pour l'occasion dans la salle commune. Tout la salle l'applaudit, Hermione se jetât dans ses bras émût par le discours de son bien-aimé, et son meilleur ami lui serra chaudement la main en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pu faire un meilleur discours.  
  
Quelques mois plus tard, Harry Potter révisait son jugement. Cette année était MORTELLE. Passée l'euphorie du premier mois il s'avérât que le Survivant s'ennuyait. Alors qu'il aspirait a plus de tranquillité depuis des années, ses aventures folles lui manquaient. Voldemort vaincu il ne restait plus rien a faire au Survivant. Plus de lutte pour sa vie, plus de poursuite, plus de mystère, plus rien. Le vide total. La déprime aussi. Les cours paraissaient pathétiques à côté de ceux qu'il avait dut suivre pour parvenir a vaincre Le Seigneur Noir.  
  
Ses amis se souciait guère de lui occupés comme ils étaient à échanger leur salive respective. Les jours mornes se succédaient les uns aux autres, sous le regard tout aussi terne et morne d'Harry.  
  
Merlin qu'il s'ennuyait ! Il lui fallait trouver de l'action ! du piment dans sa vie.  
  
Ainsi réfléchissait Harry, laissant vagabonder son regard sur la Grande Salle en plein déjeuner alors qu'à sa droite deux tourtereaux se bécottaient sur le banc. ( public... banc public...).  
  
''De l'action, il me faut de l'action, quelque chose d'excitant, de dangereux, d'interdit... Mais pas trop quand même, je suis le Golden Boy, je doit trouver une occupation intéressante et pour le bien de la 'communauté', déguisée sous une bonne action quoi... réfléchissons, réfléchissons.''  
  
Ses yeux furent éblouit par un éclat de soleil et lui fit porter son attention sur l'objet de cet éclat.  
  
''Tiens toujours là lui ?''  
  
Le 'lui' en question désignait Draco Malfoy, dernier du nom puisque son mangemort de père avait été tué dans la bataille. Ce 'lui' qui n'avait pas prit position dans la-dîtes batailles, qui était rester caché derrière les murs d'Hogwarts et qui n'avaient jamais lever sa baguette contre un membre de l'Ordre ou un suppôt de Voldemort. Depuis le début de l'année et dès la fin de la bataille, Malfoy c'était montré très discret, à tel point qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il ne pensait même pas l'avoir aperçue au détour d'un couloir.  
  
''Etrange... Malfoy n'est plus le même... sa doit cacher quelque chose ''  
  
Harry réfléchissait en quatrième vitesse. Puis le 'tilt' eût lieu.  
  
''Mais bien sûre ! Euréka j'ai trouvée. Je vais enquêter sur Malfoy, voir quels secrets bien obscures il cache.. niak niak niak ''  
  
Harry Potter rechercherait-il les ennuis ? Le 'Sauveur de l'humanité', Saint Potter, patron des Moldus en détresses souhaiterait-il donc se jetter de lui même dans la panade juste pour oublier a quel point il s'ennuyait ? Allons ! c'est de HARRY POTTER que nous parlons ! de Celui-qui-a-vaincu- Voldemort-pour-toujours-et-à-jamais, il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de tout faire pour provoquer rage et colère en découvrant les secrets tordus de sa Nemesis personnelle. Bien sur que non ! Harry Potter veux seulement rendre service a Dumbledore en perçant Malfoy à jour et si cela lui fait passer le temps et bien tant mieux !  
  
La première chose que Harry remarquât fût a quel point le Serpentard cherchait à l'éviter. Harry avait beau lui lancer quelques piques, quelques paroles mesquines notamment en l'appelant 'ferret boy', histoire de le provoquer et commencer une de leur éternelle dispute mais rien, le vide absolue. Malfoy ne répondait rien, restait sourd à ses remarques, muet aux interpellations, aveugle aux sourires méprisants, insensible à tout. Le survivant faisait face à un mur de glace indifférent.  
  
Il notât d'ailleurs que les autres Slytherin semblait agire de même envers leur ancien 'Prince' et ce dernier semblait n'y préter aucune attention, pire il semblait vide d'émotion. Le serpentard ne crachait plus de venin, le dragon ne griffait plus, le sang-pure ne daignait plus insulter les sang-de-bourbe...  
  
Harry en conclut tout naturellement que le Sepentard cachait un secret tellement énorme qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
Mais le Griffondrod se promit de le decouvrir coûte que coûte, quitte à suivre ce satané Malfoy comme un gentil petit chien , en toute discrétion bien sur. Mais ses recherches ne rapportait rien en un mois il n'avait appris aucune information important ou compromettante.  
  
Le dossier qu'il avait constitué se présentait ainsi :  
  
Nom : Malfoy  
  
Prénoms : Draconis Salazar Lucius  
  
Né le : 23/10  
  
Age : 17 ans  
  
Particularités :  
  
°Parents décédés  
  
°Unique héritier  
  
°Filleul de Severus Snape  
  
Tatoué selon les rumeurs  
  
Et c'est a peu près tout, pas de quoi faire un scandale ou trouver une preuve des ses méfaits. Ce qui avait parut être une enquête palpitante se révélait être un autre source d'ennui profond.  
  
Mais il eu un regain d'espoir quand enfin un soir il fut témoin d'un fait qui pourrait faire plonger Malfoy. Un soir au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il patrouillait avec Ron et qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations de son meilleur ami un mouvement furtif dehors attira son attention. Dans le parc du château brillait une baguette sous l'effet du lumos . Il n'eu pas besoin d'une seconde de plus pour reconnaître la silhouette qui se découpait dans la nuit pour l'avoir étudier pendant un mois entier. Il tenait enfin une preuve, quelque chose qui pouvait compromettre le fière Serpentard : Draco Malfoy sortait en cachette pour sans nul doute fomenter un plan diabolique.  
  
Restait encore a trouver lequel, et tout en pensant cela Harry rejoignit Ron qui continuait a parler seul, un sourire satisfait et plein de promesse plaqué sur les lèvres.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°~°  
  
Quelques semaines après cette soirée qui lui avait apportée tant de joie Harry pu noter sur son carnet son étonnante découverte. Régulièrement, a peu près 2 voir 3 fois par semaines et surtout le week- end, Draco Malfoy sortait de la propriété d'Hogwarts vers les alentours de minuit. IL ne l'avait pas encore suivit mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas simplement faire un tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées car Malfoy revenait très tard voir tôt le matin et semblait épuisée le reste de la journée. Harry se confortait dans l'idée d'un secret bien juteux qu'il se ferait un plaisir à dévoiler ou à user comme objet de chantage selon ses désirs.  
  
Il planifiât une soirée à la fin de la semaine pour suivre le Serpentard jusqu'à sa destination inconnue. Il fut plein d'entrain tout au long de cette semaine impatient qu'il était de la découverte scandaleuse qu'il allait faire. Hermione alla jusqu'à lui demander si il se sentait bien tellement son sourire paraissait sournois et malfaisant.  
  
Arriva enfin le Soir S (en opposition au Jour J) et Harry, fin pret sous sa cape d'invisibilité, attendit sa proie près de la porte, proie qui ne tardât pas a ponté son nez et qui s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers les grilles du château.  
  
Harry eu d'ailleurs du mal a suivre car Malfoy semblait on ne peu plus pressé, allant jusqu'à courir. Apres quelques minutes de marches le Griffondord compris qu'ils allaient à Pré-au lard ce qui le réconfortât un peu.  
  
IL fut soulager quand ils parvinrent enfin à destination, ses jambes n'en pouvait plus, Malfoy avait beau être plus petit et plus mince que lui il avait une bien meilleure endurance. Combien d'heures de sport faisait-il pour en arriver a un aussi bon niveau de course à pied ? Cette question, ô combien importante fit perdre la trace de Malfoy à Harry qui se retrouva bêtement seul dans un cartier de la ville où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds.  
  
Il put néanmoins suivre les traces de pas que le Serpentard avait laisser sur le sol humide ce qui le conduisit dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, éclairé seulement par un néon bleu qui invitait les clients éventuelles à frapper à une porte sobre permettant d'entrer au 'Blue Wizard'.  
  
Mais notre Harry n'étant pas un idiot finit (quoique...) ni aussi ignorant que cela, il se doutât bien qu'il s'agissait d'une discothèque ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Décidé et n'écoutant que son courage Griffondorien il frappât, une petite trappe s'ouvrit alors et une voix fleurant bon le videur-baraqué lui demandât s'il avait bien atteint la majorité.  
  
Ce à quoi Harry répondit 'oui' avec son air le plus convaincant.  
  
Contre tout attente on le laissât entrer et Harry pénétrât dans une boîte relativement bien peuplé d'hommes de tous âges...  
  
Regard éberlué d'Harry fixant l'endroit enfumé.  
  
« Par Merlin... une discothèque pour sorciers gays... »  
  
La bouche cette fois légèrement refermée et histoire de se remettre un peu de la nouvelle que sa Némésis personnelle fréquentait si ardemment les bars gays, le survivant se dirigeât d'un pas plus ou moins sûre vers le comptoir et se commandât un Firewhisky tout en examinant la foule de gars en sueur se trémoussant au rythme de la musique techno et des spots lumineux.  
  
On lui servit sa boisson. Il ignorât superbement , le regard dans le vide, un type qui essayait , peine perdue de le draguer. L'homme vexé s'en allât 'lever' quelqu'un d'autre. Ayant assisté à la scène le voisin à la gauche de Harry s'adressât à lui :  
  
« Pas mal ce type hein ?  
  
- Humm ?  
  
- Ce type sur le podium, celui que te reluque depuis dix bonnes minutes  
  
- Pardon ? Harry se retourne enfin vers son interlocuteur  
  
- Mike Saunders_ dit l'homme en lui tendant sa main_ enchanté.  
  
- Heu.. Harry... enchanté moi aussi- répond-il en lui serrant la main_ vous disiez ?  
  
- Je disais 'mignon ce type ?' celui que tu mattes depuis tout a l'heure.  
  
- Ah !bon heu... j'ai pas vraiment fait attention.  
  
- Mouais_ haussement de sourcil suspicieux_ T'es nouveau je t'avais jamais vu ici avant, c'est la première fois que tu viens ?  
  
- Oui, sa se voit tant que sa ?  
  
- T'inquiète _lui sourit l'homme_ je peux t'apprendre quelque trucs si tu veux  
  
- Heu.. je sais pas trop_ notre héros rougit _  
  
- Pas de problème, je peux te brancher avec ce type si tu veux.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- T'es dur à la comprenette toi... Je disais tu veux que je te dise comment brancher ce type, là bas, le blond torse nue, mignon comme tout et que t'admire avec des yeux de merlan frit depuis 't à l'heure ?  
  
- Non, non merci, je vais me débrouiller tout seul  
  
- Comme tu veux, bon moi je rejoins la piste. A un de ses jours peut- être.  
  
- Oui, au revoir.  
  
Et le Gryffondord siiiiiii courageux détourna son regard de la piste pour le focaliser sur son verre maintenant vide.  
  
Mais justement Harry décida de prendre son courage a deux mains et de se lancer sur la piste.  
  
Après tout il avait perdu Malfoy mais ce n'était pas une raison de repartir si vite et de perdre ainsi toute sa soirée.  
  
Et le jeune homme aux cheveux de geais se mit à danser et imperceptiblement à se reprocher du podium où se trouvait le canon qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.  
  
Mais plus il sa rapprochait, plus les traits du jeune homme lui apparaissaient plus nette et d'autant plus familier. A un point tel qu'il sentit son cœur battre d'anticipation et s'enflammer. Arriver au pied du podium aucun doute subsista.  
  
(Oh ! Mais QUI est cette mystérieuse personne ? ? ? ? ? genre personne n'a compris)  
  
« MALFOY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Le jeune blond se figeât aussitôt, comme pétrifié par le regard meurtrier du basilic, immobile telle une statue de marbre, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que les lèvres pour respirer.  
  
« Malfoy ? répétât Harry, cette fois plus doucement, parole a peine perceptible avec la musique et les bruits ambiants mais qui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme et le fit sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
Lentement il baissa son regard sur Harry avec des yeux emplis d'effrois, secoua la tête comme pour effacer les dernières traces de cauchemar, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.. mais rien n'y fit, Harry-Crétin-Potter, celui-qui-ne-doit-plus-exister, celui-qui-donne-des-boutons-par-sa-simple- vue, le Survivant parmi un millier d'autre gars se trouvait devant lui.  
  
''Nom de Salazard je suis pas dans la mouise''  
  
Et avec cette dernière pensée Draco Malfoy sauta du haut de son perchoir et s'enfuit _ou du moins tenta-t-il de fuir au travers de la foule_ loin de se maudit Potter   
  
Le quel Potter regardait encore et toujours abasourdi le podium maintenant libre où se tenait quelques instants plutôt l'objet de son acharnement.  
  
''Malfoy... Malfoy est un go go dancer... un gogo dancer...un go go dancer...''  
  
Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et Harry se retourna. C'était le type sympa du bar.  
  
« Tout va bien ? _Demandât-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Où est-il ?  
  
-Sa va ?  
  
-Oui, où est-il ?  
  
-Qui ça ?  
  
-Le type, le go go dancer.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est partit dans cette direction_ dit-il en tendant son bras vers une porte près du bar_ sa vas ?  
  
-Merci _lui répondit simplement Harry en s'éloignant.  
  
Bousculant quelques body-builders et autres gars bien baraqués, le Survivant se dirigeât vers l'endroit indiqué et qui selon toute vraisemblance était le bureau du patron. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y frapper, un homme en sortit et le bouscula.  
  
A brûle pourpoint Harry lui demanda si un jeune homme blond se trouvait dans la pièce. Étonné l'homme lui répondit qu'il venait d'en sortir, qu'il l'avait manqué de peu et après quelques instants de réflexion lui demandât son âge.  
  
Ce à quoi Harry lui répondit :  
  
« Savez-vous où il est aller ?  
  
-Il est sûrement sorti par derrière...en quoi sa t'intéresse ?  
  
Mais le survivant était déjà parti.  
  
En jouant des coudes il se fraya un chemin vers la sortie et put ainsi respirer un grand coup à l'air libre.  
  
Ayant reprit ses esprits, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire maintenant. Lui qui avait recherché si activement le 'truc' pas net chez Malfoy (outre sa personnalité) maintenant il ne savait qu'en faire.  
  
'' Tout d'abord retourner à Poudlard, ensuite on verra''  
  
Le chemin du retour se fit sans qu'Harry remarque réellement ce qu'il faisait, se posant des questions sans réponses, cherchant une vérité qu'il ne trouverait pas, essayant simplement de trouver une explication rationnelle et à mettre en ordre ses pensées complètement désordonnées, à son esprit plein d'incertitudes.  
  
De retour au château il parvint sans encombre à son dortoir par miracle, n'ayant même pas fait attention à là où il posait ses pieds. C'est d'un air absent qu'il murmura un 'black pearl'( à la Grosse Dame qui lui répondit un tout aussi convaincant 'bonne journée'.  
  
Sans faire de bruit et sans même se changer il tombât épuiser sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément en se disant qu'il réglerait tout cela au matin.  
  
=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=  
  
Et le lendemain matin (pom pom pom)  
  
Bip bip bip bip bip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip  
  
« Saleté de réveil à la c** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
C'est par cette pensée Ô combien emplie d'allégresse quant à ce jour nouveau, que Harry Potter, Survivant de mille et un, mille et deux (*) périples papillonnât des yeux et offrit au monde teintée des douces lumières de l'aurore aux doigts de roses (2*) son merveilleux regard d'émeraude. (3*)  
  
Harry donc, le cœur plein de joie en ce matin radieux  
  
« P'tain sa caille »  
  
du mois de Février, précisons, se levât de son séant dans l'espoir de parvenir à la salle de bain avant qu'elle ne soit bondée.  
  
Arrivée devant la porte il entendit le clapotis de l'eau et Dean chanter d'une voix on ne peu plus mélodieuse sous la douche :  
  
« I'm a sex machine Yeah !! Go lady go lady, you should dance for me now... »  
  
Apparemment ce cher Dean mélangeait allègrement plusieurs chansons sur un air plus qu'incertain.  
  
« Go lady Go lady shake shake, pretty babe... » Dean possédait vraiment un talent de compositeur. Harry sourit à demi.  
  
« Go babe dance for me Go Go Go! »  
  
Et là le 'clash', un éclair qui foudroyât le pauvre Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait t à ouvrir la porte, un souvenir-flash-tonnère (ben oui je vais pas répéter 'éclair' c'est po beau les répétitions O_o) qui le fit chanceler. Il claquât la porte sans sortir Dean de sa transe pour autant et retournât s'asseoir sur son lit avec une démarche de zombie. Les mots ' go' et 'dance' avait rappelé à sa mémoire sa soirée d'hier.  
  
Draco... Malfoy... Go go dancer... sur un podium... à moitié nu... à la fin d'un 'strip-tease' effroyablement sensuel...  
  
Et voilà que vous assistez à un pétage de plomb en direct.  
  
Malfoy en sueur... sous les spots multicolores...contrôlant chaque mouvement de son bassin... lançant une œillade par-ci par-là... mordillant si sensuellement sa lèvre inférieur gonflée par la chaleur du lieu... SEXY!!!  
  
« HARRY!!! »  
  
Le sus nommé sursautât et remarquât le regard inquiet de Ron.  
  
« Harry tu te sens bien? Il faut aller en cours tu sais... enfin si tu veux déjeuné il faut que tu te dépêche... Harry? »  
  
-T'inquiète pas Ron tout vas bien... je suis juste un peu crever, c'est rien »  
  
Rassuré le grand roux quittât le dortoir pour la salle commune et fût rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par son meilleur ami.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~°~°  
  
11h38, cours d'Histoire  
  
Pour l'heure le bien nommé Survivant suçotait tranquillement sa plume et semblait porter un intérêt conséquent au cours prodigué d'une voix monocorde par le non moins morne professeur Binns.  
  
Quel évènement incroyable poussait donc Harry Potter à prêter de l'intérêt aux propos du fantôme ? IL ne faut pas croire aux miracles, Harry n'écoutait pas il 'réfléchissait' (4*). Mais à quoi donc?  
  
A un nombre incalculable soyez en sure pour faire plus simple résumons:  
  
°Que faisait Malfoy dans une boîte gay?  
  
°Pourquoi y go go dansait-il?  
  
°Pour quelle(s) raisons s'était-il enfui en le voyant?  
  
°Et surtout pourquoi était-il si diablement sexy?  
  
Autant de questions sans réponses mais Harry se jura qu'avant la fin de l'année il y aurait répondu, en saurait plus sur Malfoy et plus si affinités.  
  
Le Survivant s'accordât un sourire pour aussitôt le réprimé quand il se rendit compte quel dure tâche cela serait.  
  
Qu'à cela ne tienne! Il était un Griffondor après tout, il trouverait la vérité quitte à l'extorquée de la bouche même du dragon et clamerait sa victoire sur le corps soumis de l'ennemis vaincu.  
  
« Ouppps... dérapage (in)contrôler »  
  
=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=  
  
Vala c'est tout pour le moment :D  
  
Pitite notes :  
  
1*: référence à Roger Rabbit si quelqu'un à trouver bravo :D  
  
2*Ooo le bel adjectif homérique ^o^  
  
3* Quel lyrisme... j'ai moi même pas tout compris à ce que j'ai écris.. C'est pas grave c'est de la prose on va dire...  
  
4*Enfin sa aussi pour Harry c'est un miracle de réfléchir... je sais c'est po gentil.  
  
5*Qui c'est qu'a reconnu ? Alors d'où vient le 'black pearl' ?  
  
La suite... y'aura ou y'aura pas... hum hum ...TBC ou TBC pas ? Demander et vous verrez  
  
=^.^= 


End file.
